danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Fresh Danganronpa Infinity 2/Chapter 2
Daily Life Day 3 I hurried back to the hotel. I was sick to my stomach. I felt like I was gonna throw up. What I had just witnessed is something no teenager—wait, no. What I had just witnessed is something nobody should have to witness. In this day and age, we’re all desensitized to gore, blood, and guts, cuz it’s usually in a movie or video game or something. It‘s no big deal when someone gets hurt if they don’t exist, or are just a proxy for a real person. But when it’s a real person, it‘s different. You can smell the metallic smell of blood, hear their genuine screams and cries, and feel the atmosphere become so tense that it could suffocate you ten thousand times over. I‘m positive that I will never forget the two people who died today. I’m positive that I’ll never forget this day. I’d wager that I’m not gonna last long. I’m small, frail, and slow. I can’t escape or fight back. Of the eighteen, I’m the most vulnerable. Well, at least I’m not the least likable. That’d be Isolde, now that Kenta is dead. I decided to go to sleep. If I could manage such a thing in these circumstances. Even if it’s likely I’ll die soon, I’m still dreading it. I want to leave. Day 4 I woke up in once piece, thankfully. I got dressed and headed to the hotel lobby. In the lobby was Dominic, Lyrica, Kyō, Maemi, and Saki. "Oh, hey!" Kyō exclaimed once he saw me come out of the elevator. "That makes six of us. I hope by the end of the morning, there’ll be eighteen here..." Saki said. "Don’t worry, Saki," Lyrica said, "I’m sure everyone survived the night!" "Of course!" Dominic replied. The morning went by and eventually every one of us was confirmed to be alive and well. Rei was, predictably, the last one down. "G’Morning. Looks like no one died," she said in an almost disappointed tone. Remember when I said Isolde was the least liked person here? Rei’s a close second. The only one who really tolerates her is Tetsurō. "You’re late, Rei!" Isolde exclaimed, angrily. "That’s not your problem," Rei replied. "Hey, let’s try to get along!" Chisato exclaimed. Rei walked away from the scene, soon followed by Tetsurō. "That was... interesting," Takumi murmured. "At this point, it’s textbook Rei," Kyō said. Everyone left the hotel lobby except for me and Saki, who stayed behind. Free Time Saki "Looks like we got left behind," Saki says. "Y-Yeah," I replied. "So, you’re a gamer, right?" Saki asked. "I am," I answered. "Do you play any art games? Like, uh..." Saki struggled to think of a game centered around art. "I’m not a huge fan of, like, drawing games," I admitted. Dominic "Aye, Haruki!" Dominic exclaimed as I passed by the museum. "W-What’s up?" I asked, timidly. Even if he was the single most lovable person in the island, Dominic‘s occasionally loud personality would cause me to grow a bit anxious. "Y’know," Dominic said, "Life." "I admire how calm and content you can act," I said out of nowhere. I don’t really know why I said it. Immediately, Dominic turned his back to me. "I don’t know how I do it," he admitted, "I wanna Escape, of course. But I also don’t wanna kill or let others be killed. I’m really quite terrified." "Well, o-obviously!" I exclaimed, anxiously. "Well, I’m gonna go now."